Kora Vaccaria
Kora Vaccaria is an original character created as an unofficial contributation to the Young Dracula series after its finish. Kora began as an anonymous user who sent an ask to Malik Vaccaria over Tumblr trying to determine whether or not Malik was her father. At first, Kora thought that Erin Noble was her mother, until she discovered Erin was a young half-fang. After exchanging mutiple messages Kora finally revealed her name and created an account for herself on Tumblr. Malik and Kora met in late 2014. History Early Life Kora was born on January 1st (or December 31st- details still remain unclear) 1965 to an unknown mother. Shortly after her birth Kora was left on the doorstep of an orphanage, where she was taken in soon after she was left. Throughout her childhood Kora was placed in various care homes and foster homes, so she never had a real sense of home. She was moved around so much because of her poor and aggressive attitude towards other children, so much in fact she gained a reputation which made the other children not want to be around her. Kora, however, enjoyed the solidarity. Teenage Years Through her teenage years Kora grew more rebellious and frustrated as to why she'd been left by her parents. She constantly got into fights at school with the other students and her reputation as a troublemaker grew. Everyone around her assumed that she would eventually grow out of her 'phase' and focus on her studies. At the age of 15 Kora was sent to a specialist foster home for 'troubled teenagers'. One month before her 16th birthday, Kora was sent without warning to live with a woman and her four children in a 'foster home'. Kora didn't get on with the woman well at all. The week before her 16th birthday, Kora was exploring the large house when she came across a concealed basement room containing a single mirror. Kora was intrigued by the mirror and visited it often. On the morning of her 16th birthday after a fight with her foster mother, Kora went down to the mirror room and transformed to a vampire. Personality Kora can be extremely ruthless and cruel when she wants to be, but finds intimidation and threats better than mindless violence. She is quick-witted and observant, although she has a tendency to judge people too harshly and overlook things due to her stubbornness and not thinking about other people's needs or feelings. Appearance Kora looks very much like her father, with long brown hair and green eyes. She's a little taller than average and prefers to wear leather jackets and jeans. Relationships Malik Vaccaria Kora has grown close to her father in the short space of time they've known each other. They both bonded quickly. Clarissa Vaccaria Although Kora knows limited information about her aunt, she trusts her and considers her close family. Harley Vaccaria Although they've only met a couple of times, Kora feels extremely protective over her cousin. Chloe Branaugh Kora and Chloe are still on awkward terms, Chloe is still resentful towards Kora for biting her brother and then leaving her. Known half-fangs * Robin Branaugh Kora and Robin were best friends five years ago after meeting in a queue when Kora was visiting Stokely. They kept in touch and met again half a year later when Kora moved closer to where Robin lived. From then on they began to grow extremely close and stayed that way for a few years. Kora became friends with Chloe Branaugh in this time. Kora and Robin had been friends for multiple years when she discovered Robin had a terminal illness and numbered months left to live. Not wanting to lose him, Kora bit him without his consent, turning him into a vampire. The next day she received a phone call which led her to believe he was going to dust himself, this proved to be true when she returned home to a pile of dust on the floor. Five years on, Kora got in touch with Robin's sister, Chloe, and they discovered Robin had planted the dust and left. When Kora found him again he was head of an extremely large half-fang clan. Powers * Hypnosis Trivia Category:Females Category:Born vampire Category:Fanon Characters Category:Vaccaria Category:YD Tumblr Category:De Fortunessa